


All I Want For Christmas...

by Ailette



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, Imported, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailette/pseuds/Ailette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you mean, no?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Kento looked up from his phone when the door to their Johnny’s World dressing room opened to finally reveal his boyfriend, looking a little startled when he saw Kento was still there. Kento only smiled and gave a little wave of his hand as he sat up on the worn-out couch, making Fuma smile sheepishly and return the gesture even as his ears turned red, only partly hidden by unruly light brown hair. It only served to make Kento’s smile widen; the fact that Fuma still got so embarrassed over these tiny gestures inexplicably endearing to him.  
  
“I thought you would’ve already gone home.”  
  
“Shori left a while ago, but I was waiting for you to come back,” Kento announced and clicked his phone shut.  
  
Fuma frowned as he checked his watch, shaking his head in disbelief when he realized that it had been over three hours since today’s last show ended. “You should’ve just come over to tell me, then you wouldn’t have had to wait around for so long.”  
  
Kento shook his head, lips still curved upwards softly. “I don’t mind waiting for you. And anyway, it’s not something I could bring up in front of Kawai-kun and the others.”  
  
That seemingly caught Fuma’s interest as he shrugged on his brown leather jacket and tilted his head questioningly. “Are you planning on proposing to me? Because my parents won’t approve of a shot-gun wedding.”  
  
Laughing, Kento threw one of the bunched up towels he had lying next to at Fuma’s head. “I don’t have any flight tickets to Las Vegas I’m about to pull out! And I’d ask your father for your hand in marriage before I’d ask you, anyway.”  
  
Fuma made a face. “Why am I the bride in this scenario? I don’t like it.”  
  
“You never like being the girl until they put a wig on you and then suddenly it’s all ‘Ooooh, look how cute I am’.” Kento easily dodged as the towel came flying back in his direction, grinning.  
  
“You’re just jealous that Fuuko’s cuter than Kenko,” Fuma decided and promptly started darting around the room to collect and cram his stuff back into his bag. Kento automatically took inventory of all the things he overlooked, making a mental note to pick them up and give to Fuma afterwards. He’d been doing this for more or less five years now, it was second nature.  
  
“Sure,” Kento said indulgently, before clearing his throat awkwardly. “But I wanted to ask you something else actually. We’ve got the 27th off, so even if it’s not strictly Christmas, I thought we could go on a Christmas date then. Maybe go shopping and have dinner at some restaurant or go to Disneyland or-”  
  
“No.”  
  
Kento blinked in surprise, not having expected to be interrupted or be turned down. Or at least not this quickly and vehemently. “What do you mean, no?”  
  
Fuma sighed heavily. “I mean no, I don’t wanna go out with you that day. You know how quickly we get spotted and I really don’t want to have to come up with an excuse as to why I was out on a date with a guy when the magazine reporters hear about it again.”  
  
“We can just stay inside then. A home date,” Kento suggested, frown slowly edging itself into his features.  
  
“But you won’t be satisfied with that, because that’s not what you want, is it? You want to go out and have candle-light dinner and roses and confessions under the night skies or some crap.”  
  
Kento physically recoiled, like Fuma had slapped him; eyes wide as he stared at his boyfriend and Fuma instantly knew that he’d said too much, that he should apologize right now before he could make it any worse.  
  
But Kento was faster than him.  
  
“Fine,” he bit out and Fuma winced at the coldness of his voice, wondering how the mood had changed so quickly.  
  
“You know I don’t really like Christmas, either,” he tried to amend, but Kento had already gotten to his feet, shrugging like it didn’t concern him.  
  
“I said it’s fine if you don’t want to. I wouldn’t want to force you to spend time with me and my stupid romantic ideas.”  
  
“Kento, that’s not what I sai-”  
  
“It’s fine.” Only the tone of voice made it painfully clear that it was everything but as Kento stiffly bowed his head as he reached the door. “I’m sorry I asked. See you tomorrow.”  
  
Fuma had half a mind to go after him when Kento left the room, but at the same time, he still felt anger coiling inside him at Kento dismissing him like that instead of staying to talk it out. That was usually Fuma’s specialty and he didn’t quite know how to deal with his boyfriend pulling it on him. It was always Fuma who said too much, went that little bit too far when he wanted to make a point. Kento was the opposite; where Fuma would passionately argue an opinion he’d decided on five seconds ago, he would plan out his words carefully and argue them calmly.  
  
It made Fuma wonder how long the other man had been planning to ask for that date.  
  
Groaning in frustration, he flopped back on the dressing room couch, letting out his anger on one of the big pillows there.  
  
He didn’t want to fight with Kento. In fact, he hated it when they fought. And this was probably the first time it had happened since they started dating – the thought making Fuma grimace and roll over onto his side, biting his lip as he pressed the abused pillow to his chest as if to make up for the mistreatment a minute ago.  
  
Or as if it was Kento.  
  
The thought came unbidden and made Fuma wince, curling up into a ball around the cushion as if to hide from any more of them. Burying his face in the soft material, Fuma exhaled deeply, forcing himself to let go of his anger and calm down. It wasn’t like Kento to get so upset over something small – but then, it also wasn’t like Fuma to turn him down like that. Just because he was thinking reasonably for once, thinking of their careers and how easy it would be to have everything ruined just because of one silly night out… And anything less than that just wouldn’t be fair to Kento, would it? Having a “home date”, which basically just meant hoping one of their families was out so they could have the house to themselves or alternately locking themselves up in a room, hyper aware of family members bustling past the door. No, that wouldn’t be a proper Christmas date. That wouldn’t be anything.  
  
Sometimes, Fuma thought, being an idol sucked big time. Especially when you just wanted to have a nice date with your overly romantic boyfriend without the danger of being exposed.  
  
If only they could go somewhere where no one would know them, Fuma thought ruefully.  
  
And then abruptly pushed the pillow away to sit upright, eyes wide as he realized the solution to their problem. It wasn’t really a revelation so much as a memory, because he’d thought about this before – so many times.  
  
He wasn’t sure how much time had passed since Kento had stormed out, but before he knew it, he was already on his feet and running down the hallway, past the last few Juniors still milling about and ignoring them completely in his dash towards the car park.  
  
He threw the door open, out of breath as he scanned the area in front of him. He could still see Kento’s car, but no sign of Kento himself. Or anyone, for that matter. His shoulders slumped, feeling immediately demotivated. Sure, he could try and call Kento or talk to him tomorrow instead. But it just didn’t seem right to leave things unsettled over night or not talk them out face to face.  
  
“That looked pretty dramatic,” a quiet voice suddenly said behind him and Fuma’s eyes widened as he turned on his heel, staring.  
  
And there he was, leaning against the wall just a few meters from the door Fuma had burst through, looking hesitant and not meeting Fuma’s eyes.  
  
“Kento.”  
  
His boyfriend tried to smile, but it looked awkward and forced and he stopped when he saw Fuma grimace. “I didn’t wanna go home with you still mad at me,” he admitted quietly and before he could say anything else, Fuma crossed the small distance between them to wrap him up in his arms, his heart aching a little at the surprised little intake of breath from Kento. One arm wrapped itself securely around Kento’s back, pressing him flush against Fuma’s broad chest and his free hand coming up to cup the back of Kento’s head, fingers sliding into soft black hair as Fuma inhaled deeply, eyes closed.  
  
After a few moments of hesitation, he felt Kento’s arms slide around his waist, trying to pull him closer still.  
  
“I’m-” Kento started, but Fuma quickly shook his head, not wanting to hear an apology.  
  
“We can go on a trip. There’s overnight trips to Korea. Or we could postpone it until the show ends in January and then take a couple of days off and fly somewhere even farther. Like Europe, or Canada or…” A quick smile crossed his lips, “Las Vegas. No one knows us there. We can go on all the dates you want there.”  
  
For a moment, Kento didn’t say anything, causing Fuma to fidget nervously when the other man finally pulled back a little to look at him with wide eyes. Soft red lips were parted in surprise as he stared at Fuma, making his boyfriend want to close the distance and kiss them closed. But then they were moving and Fuma had to concentrate to actually understand what Kento was saying.  
  
“I don’t need that much,” Kento said quietly, his fingers digging into the material of Fuma’s jacket. “I love that you’re offering to do something so big, but, I don’t need that much, Fuma-tan. It’s true that I love roses and candles and all that. But I just want to spend some time with you. Because Christmas is the time you spend with the person you love.”  
  
Fuma could only stare as Kento nervously avoided his gaze again after he finished; his brain slow to comprehend what had been said.  
  
“Kento,” he started, carefully, but the smaller man hastily shook his head.  
  
“No, it’s okay. You don’t have to say anything. I know you don’t like this sort of thing and probably don’t feel that way yet.”  
  
“Kento,” Fuma repeated sternly, and Kento quickly shut up, still not meeting his eyes. “Will you stop blabbering for a moment? Because I do. I love you, too.”  
  
His cheeks quickly grew hot at his own words, but it was more than worth the embarrassment when Kento finally met his eyes properly again and the most brilliant smile stretched over his features, lighting his entire face, his eyes suddenly looking suspiciously wet.  
  
“Fuma,” he said, like he didn’t know how else to respond, voice cracking a little like he was fourteen again and it was doing odd things when it was supposed to be steady.  
  
“Shut up,” Fuma repeated, much too gently for anyone to take the demand seriously as his fingers stroked over Kento’s cheek softly, almost hesitantly.  
  
Kento laughed and unwrapped one arm from around Fuma to rub at his eyes furiously. “And you make fun of me for being overly dramatic. The way you came running here was like something straight out of a romantic movie!”  
  
Fuma grimaced lightly. “I’d prefer it if you said like an action hero.”  
  
“Not much action, but you can be my hero any day,” Keno whispered and leaned up to quickly press his lips to Fuma’s still red cheeks. “I want to kiss you properly, but I guess the parking lot isn’t the best place for that.”  
  
As if only now remembering where they actually were, embracing so intimately, Fuma quickly glanced around; relieved to still find no one there beside them. Of course, the only entrance was right next to them, so they definitely would’ve noticed if someone had come.  
  
“Wanna make out in your car?”  
  
Kento snorted and finally let his arms fall free. “That’s not very romantic.”  
  
Fuma shrugged and grinned as he saw Kento dig around his pockets for his car keys already. “Practical, though. And don’t tell me that wasn’t the reason you got tinted windows when you bought it.”  
  
Kento chuckled and shook his head, taking Fuma’s hand in his even for the few meters it took them to reach his car, pleasantly distracted when Fuma’s arms wrapped around him again as he tried to unlock it; though it was difficult to concentrate with Fuma’s warmth pressed all along his back and plush lips pressing to his exposed neck.  
  
After the third try, he finally succeeded and they more or less tumbled onto the backseat, both of them giggling as they tried to get all limps inside before Fuma pulled the door shut behind them; giving them the privacy they so urgently needed.

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted at http://ailette.livejournal.com/81595.html)


End file.
